The will to fight
by GNPotter
Summary: Harry has a change of heart after his decision to end things with Ginny. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


As she watched him walk away she felt her heart break. She understood, expected this even, it just didn't change the pain it caused. She wished she could make him understand that she didn't need to be protected she just needed him. She needed him to love her. They could survive anything if only he would open his heart to her. All you need is love right?

Hours later as Ginny sat by herself in one of the compartments on the Hogwart's Express, she felt the anger with him that she had felt earlier when he was telling her they couldn't be together. Anger was all she could feel as the door to the cabin slid open and she looked up and into the green eyes that had made her oso angry.

"GO AWAY!"

"Gin, I thought that maybe we could talk."

"Harry, I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say."

"Please Gin?"

"No."

"Fine , you leave me no choice," he said as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Silencio. I did not want to do that, but I need you to listen to me." Harry closed the compartment door and sat down facing her.

"I have been thinking that maybe I was wrong. Even though Voldemort's after me and you would be in danger, I need you. I love you Gin. There would be no need for me to fight in this war if I didn't have you. I've been thinking Gin," Harry said before he kneeled in front of her. "Marry me. You're my reason to fight, please marry me?"

Ginny looked at him in shock before she motioned for him to release the spell on her.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said as he pulled his wand out again and reversed the spell.

Ginny sat there for a moment before she spoke.

"HELL NO! You think that you can break my heart in the morning and marry me in the afternoon," she spat back at him. "I can't even believe that you even thought that I MIGHT say YES," by this point Ginny had pushed Harry out of her way and was pacing in the compartment. "You have some nerve Harry James Potter." She stopped pacing and looked Harry in the eye, "My brothers would kill you if they knew all you had done today." An evil grin spread across her face as she thought of her brother's reactions.

"RRROOONNNN," she hollered as she spun around and headed out the compartment door.

"Gin, please baby," Harry pleaded as he got off the floor to follow her.

Ginny froze in the doorway but did not turn around. "DO NOT call me that." She continued out the door without looking back.

Harry sat on the bench that Ginny had occupied earlier. What was he going to do without her? He sat there for few minutes wallowing in his hurt.

"HARRY!" Someone yelled with in the train.

Harry put his head back against the sear and shut his eyes. Ron was going to kill him.

"Harry Potter, are you in here?" Ron appeared in the compartment doorway, his face red with anger. He walked into the compartment and slammed the door behind him. "Please, please tell me that my sister just lied to me. Please tell me that this is a joke, because I KNOW that you did NOT just ask my FIFTEEN year old sister to marry you. You would have to be crazy to do that." Ron looked at Harry expectantly waiting for a response.

"Well Ron, she didn't lie," Harry said slowly. Harry could see the furry in his friend's eyes so he continued quickly. "But Ron, I love her. I wanted to let everyone know before I go to this battle with Voldemort and get killed. I wanted to have a family before I died."

Ron stepped back for a moment. He didn't realize that Harry thought like that. Harry never talked about it ending, he never talked about plans after Voldemort, Ron just never thought it was because he didn't think he would last that long. Ron sat down on the bench across from Harry trying to process what his friend said.

"Harry," Ron started. "No matter if you and Ginny are dating married or none of the above, if you don't come home from this war, not only will she hate you AND me for the rest of her life but she will kill me. You can't think like that, you have to know that there is a future out there for you. We all have to know that. I am fighting for a future," Ron paused, "with Hermione."

"Good, at least one of us will be happy in the future. I have ruined any chance for happiness now or later. It doesn't matter if I live or die, she'll hate me either way."

"Harry, what is going on? I thought everything was fine between you two and then Ginny said you asked her to marry you, but she was angry about it. I don't understand why you would ask her that with how old you both are and I don't understand why she was angry, I thought she'd be happy."

Harry looked down at his hands before answering Ron. "I broke up with her this morning, at the funeral."

"What? Why?"

"I was afraid that Voldemort would find out how much she means to me. But I realized that Snape and Malfoy already know, so Voldemort knows by now. I just couldn't go off and her think that I didn't want to be with her. If Voldemort was dead, I know that my future would be with her. But I don't really have a whole lot of a future in frint of me, so I wanted to make sure she knew if I died, I wanted her."

Ron sat for a while as he digested what harry had said.

"I think she knows how you feel. My little sister doesn't like for other people to protect her so if you let her get over it everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all three stayed in Harry's little room at the Dursley's for a whole month already. He was tired of being in such a tight space with those two. Thank goodness they were leaving today. Harry didn't know who was coming to get then or how they were coming or even where they were going afterwards, he was just glad to leave his Aunt and Uncles.

Harry had been sitting on his bed while Ron and Hermione were on their cots arguing for the 487th billion time since they arrived. Harry needed some air, so he got up and went to open the window when the house moved.

"What the bloody hell was that," Ron asked.

Harry hurried faster to the window.

"Death Eaters! They look like they can't get in yet," Harry said as he looked out into the yard. Ron and Hermione got up to stand next to him.

"What do we do Harry," Hermione asked with anxiety in her voice.

"We have to get out of here. Hermione, do you think that you could apparate us all to the Burrow?"

"Not without splinching us, Harry."

"Okay, then you go and get ;us help. Ron you and I will keep them back until Hemrione and the help get here."

She nodded her understanding before she looked at Ron.

"Ron…" Hermione started.

Ron silenced her by pulling her to him and kissing her. "Be careful, 'Mione, wand out okay?"

"Okay, you too." Hermione stepped back from Ron and looked at a shocked Harry. "You be careful too, Ginny will kill me if something happens to you."

Harry just nodded still in shock from the kiss he had witnessed.

Hermione pulled out her wand and looked back at Ron before apparating out of the room with a crack.

"Okay Ron, lets go."

"Okay."

The two boys headed out of the room and downstairs to find the Dursleys so they knew everyone in the house was safe.

As they got downstairs the house gave another lurch and the boys exchanged a look. They didn't know how many wards the house had to know how long they had until the Death Eaters were in the house.

They found Harry's family looking out the window in the living room.

"Aunt Petunia, you need to get away form the window," Harry told his aunt.

"Boy, what have you done now," Vernon bellowed.

"Harry," his aunt said as she turned to go to him. "Are they coming for us?"

"No, they are coming for me. Hermione went to get help but Ron and I will have to do what we can until they get here. But you all need to get away from the window."

Petunia grab Vernon and Dudley's arm and pulled them to the other side of the room.

"Petunia, we are not going to listen to him, are we?"

"Yes, these are the people that killed Lily and our only protection is her son."

Harry couldn't believe his aunt knew who the Death Eater's were, but he didn't get to think on that for long as the house gave another lurch and the pictures on the mantle fell and broke. Ron and Harry both ran to the the window.

"What do we do Harry? Wait until they break through all the wards?"

"I don't know, maybe we can crack the window and throw a couple of stunners, see if that does anything."

"Okay," Ron said as he pulled to lift the window. Both boys kneeled in front of the windows to slide their wands thru the small gap at the bottom. They looked at each other and Harry gave a nod.

"Stuptefy." They both yelled at the same time. Outside the house, one Death Eater fell to the ground and another jumped out of the way of the spell.

"Keep doing it Ron," Harry said as he continued shooting spells through the gap in the window.

POP

Ron and Harry turned around, wands pointed at the sound. Standing in the middle of the living room was Hermione, Arthur Weasley and Bill.

"We need to get you lot out of here too. If you could all three hold onto this plate," Arthur said as he held out a plate.

"There is no way I am going to touch anything you have," Vernon replied.

"Bill get them out of here now, I'll take care of these three," Arthur said as he looked at his son.

"Right, come on," Bill motioned for Harry and Ron to grab the plate that he had in his hand.

"Vernon, put your hand on that plate this instant," Harry heard his aunt yell as the portkey in Harry's hand activated. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel before he felt the ground leave his feet briefly. As he felt the ground come back to him he saw that he was landing in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Before he had time to completely regain his balance a red head slammed into him and he stumbled into Ron as he held onto to the red head in his arms.

"HARRY!" Ginny said as she ran and jumped in his arms. "I was so scared, I thought something had happened to you."

"Gin, oh thank god." Harry held onto the girl in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head further into his shoulder. "Oh, Gin baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry."

"Marry me," he said as he held on tighter. "Please baby, marry me?"

"Yes, of course Harry." She pulled back, still in his arms. "Just don't protect me anymore like you did at Dumbledore's funeral that hurts too much."

"I promise baby." Harry looked in her eyes before leaning his head in to kiss her.

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!!"

Harry and Ginny suddenly realized that they weren't alone in the room they were in. Harry put Ginny back on the floor but held her close to him as they looked at the other in the room.

Harry was looking at seven angry red heads and he got very scared suddenly. The Death Eaters' at his aunt's house seemed preferable to what he was facing.

Ginny looked up at Harry and then turned around to face her family but keeping herself close to Harry.

"Um…," Ginny started. "Harry and I are getting married," before she continued she looked back at Harry. "I think we should do it before you leave with Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded at her, "Sure baby, whatever you want," he said before he kissed her on her nose.

"We are getting married next week," Ginny said as she looked back at her mum.

"The hell you are," Bill said his face red with the anger he was trying to contain.

"Ginny dear," Molly started, trying to keep her anger under control. "You aren't old enough to do that."

"We are mum, if you and Dad give your permission, and before you say no, Harry and I would like to talk to the both of you.

"Okay, we will talk about this when your father gets back."

"MUM…."

"No!!"

"But you can't …."

"HELL NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Harry!!"

Molly held her hand up to silence her six sons, "You lot have no say in the matter. Your father and I will make the decision and I am pretty sure that I already know the answer," Molly said as she looked in her daughter's eye."

"Mum, you said we could talk before you decide," Ginny said.

Molly nodded at her daughter acknowledging her comment.

"Ginny, can I talk to you," Hermione asked from where she had been standing observing events.

"Yeah," Ginny said as she walked away from Harry over to Hermione. The two had a whispered conversation away from the others.

Harry stood looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Harry," Ron started. "I thought we talked about this a couple of weeks ago." Ron's brother looked at him in shock.

"You knew about this," Charlie asked.

"He asked her before, she said no, I thought that they were broken up and I didn't need to worry about it anymore," he said looking at his brother. "I was obviously wrong," he finished looking back at Harry.

"Guys, I'm sorry that it is happening like this, but if you haven't forgotten, there is a war out there. I have to be apart of it and if I can make sure that Gin is protected then I am going to do it. If I could lock your whole family up to ensure your safety, I would. At least this way if something happens to me, Gin will not have to worry about anything for the rest of her life. She will have money, a home, and Dobby. I have to know she will be okay."

"If I may ask, what that lovely speech was about," Arthur asked from the doorway he just walked in.

"Dear," Molly responded. "Harry and Ginny need to speak with us," she said as she walked through the doorway behind him and into the living room. Arthur looked from Ginny to Harry before he followed his wife.

Harry walked over and took Ginny's hand before leading her to the living room.

Ron watched as his sister and best friend left the room before he looked over at Hermione. She smiled at him to try to reassure him that everything was going to be all right.

"My baby sister can not get married before she leaves Hogwarts," Charlie said as he slummed into one of the kitchen chairs. His brothers sat with him at the table waiting for their sister.

An hour later Ron lifted his head from the table and looked at Hermione, who was sitting next to him, he wanted to know what was going on. "Why is it talking this long to tell them 'no they can't get married'?"

"Ron, I think that you and your brothers," Hermione said as she looked around the table, "Might need to accept the possibility that your parents might let them get married."

"Maybe Hermione is right," Fred said. "I mean if Ginny is ever going to get married, I would rather it be to Harry, I just wish it wasn't so soon."

The group fell silent as they thought about Harry marrying Ginny.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny, your back," Hermione said as she looked at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, um… Hermione, will you be my maid of honor?"

The six brothers exchanged a look at the question.

"Of course," Hermione said as jumped up and went to hug her friend.

Harry stepped into the doorway just behind the girls and looked at the men sitting at the table looking like they had lost a big Quidditch match.

"Um, Ron," Harry said tentatively.

"Of course Harry," Ron said before his friend could ask the question.

"Ron," Ginny asked. "Does this mean that you give us your blessing?" She waited anxiously for his answer.

"Yes," he said quietly. Ginny squealed as she ran to give her brother a hug.

"Thank you so much Ron."

"Yeah, thanks mate," Harry said still standing in the doorway.

"Ginny," George started. "What if I don't?"

Ginny slowly turned to look at her other brother. "I DON'T CARE! Your opinion doesn't matter. I am going to marry Harry, whether you approve or not. I love him and he loves me, which SHOULD be enough for you."

"It is, I just thought I would see if you cared what the rest of us thought," George responded.

"Well," Ginny said, as she looked around the table at her other brother. "I don't care what you lot think, and the only reason why I care what Ron thinks is because he is Harry's best friend and Harry needs him. The rest of you lot are just excess baggage."

"Gin, wait," Harry said as he walked up to the table. "She may not care what you opinions are, but I do. I love you all and you are going to be my family."

"Officially," Bill said.

"What," Harry asked.

"You have always been apart of this family Harry. Only now it will be official," Bill said as he stood and patted Harry on the back.

"Harry, do you think you can handle having six brothers, a mum, a dad…," Arthur said.

"And a sister," Hermione interrupted.

"And a sister," Arthur continued giving Hermione a smile.

"I can't wait," Harry said with a smile as Ginny walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

The wedding was the next Saturday and Ron, Hermione, and Harry left three weeks after the wedding. One year after the wedding, they returned to the Burrow having disposed of Voldemort.


End file.
